


Bitter sweet goodbye

by Sterek_09



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), shadow hunters (
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Stiles Is A Winchester, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not beta read , love it or you hate it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

18 years ago ....  
It's a cold dark night in beacon hills , the stilinski have just moved in after John got a promotion and they decided to move from New York . It's almost midnight when there's a loud crashing sound wakes the newly married couple " Johnny I swear to god , if you don't go check what that sound was I'm leaving you ." Izzy says only half joking , John grumbles but gets out of bed not wanting to upset his wife .  
When John opens the front door after checking all of the down stairs there's a man laying on the floor surrounded by feathers , John goes to lift the guy up to help into the house but when he gets closer he realise the man is crying softly and saying I love you inbetween crys .  
" hello ....hmm do you need so help ." Says John softly trying not to alarm the man , what the man lifts up his trench coat and reveals a small infant with honey coloured eyes in pink onesie .  
" John stilinski , you have been choice by God to raise an angel of the Lord child , to raise gods first granddaughter ." The guys rough voice sends shivers down johns spine .  
" look , I think we need to get you inside so you can sober up and we can talk for real ." John says as he try's to get closer to the man to help him inside .  
" No , I'm sorry John but I can't keep this child . Her father is the saviour and he doesn't need distractions of love or a family to get in the way . Look after her please . " all John can do is nod with that the guy gets up and hands the beautiful baby over to John .  
" me and daddy will be back one day baby , I promise ..I love you very much . Goodbye my sweet angel stiles . " the man disappears into thin air , leaving John stilinski with one of gods greatest gifts to humanity .


	2. Chapter 2

present ......................  
"Sammy , what kind of werewolf's are these ? because i sure as hell haven't seen anything like them ." Dean said to Sam frustrated with how the last 18 years of his life have panned out ; cas left him 17 years ago to do a " mission " and dean has only seen him a handful of times it hurts dean very much that after years he finally thought he had found love and someone that can deal with his falls and dad issues but he was wrong like always . Sam rubs his head as he tries to think about what kind of wolf this could be , dean is right its nothing like the wolfs they have seen on their various hunts . This werewolf can change from human into a hybrid of man and wolf , its fascinating to say the least .   
" oi , Sammy stops playing with Voldemort and tell me what kind of werewolf this is ." says Dean .   
" oh fuck you dean ! that joke inst even funny anymore , its nothing like when harry sense Voldemort ." exclaims Sam getting bored with the reference to Harry Potter everytime he rub s his forehead .At that moment the atmosphere in the room changes and theirs a angelic feel to the room get off putting feeling and that moment dean knows cas is there ." hello dean ." the rough voice sends shivers down his spine and makes his stomach knot   
.cas voice is like water and dean is a man dying of thirst , its been 4 years and 11 months and 3 days since the last time they was in a room together but who's counting ? defiantly not dean, the last time they was together they made love and after cas left without so much as an i love you it ripped dean apart knowing he was only there when cas wanted to fuck and nothing more ." cas " dean breaths out after a few momenta of silents .  
sam clears his throat to break the awkward silents " so cas , you must be here because you know what type of werewolf this is .?" Sam says with a questioning tone in his voice knowing cas never drop's by anymore without a purpose . " ah , yeah . this type of werewolf is usually found in a small village just south of the hellomouth . quite and very beautiful villiage , nice people ." cas says as he finally breaks the eye contact with dean to face sam .  
" hm , so whats this place called cas ? " question sam because its clear dean is no state of mind to ask or even talk to cas right this second .

cas takes a long deep breath " Beacon hills"

 

present ( Beacon hills ).....................  
" STILES ! swear to god if you're late one more time i will get your mum to kick your ass when she gets back from the business trip with your uncles jace and alec and your uncle magnus ." my dad shouts up , he always forget uncle Simon because him and mum had a thing before my parents met and my dad can really hate sharing whats his .  
" i'm up ! don't tell mum or i will tell her you cheated on your diet why she was out of town by having burgers at work " i says as i hurry to put on my skinny jeans and my the who crop top my mum got me for Christmas last year and pull on my favorite converse .  
i run down stairs and kiss my dad on the cheek " bye daddy. "


	3. Chapter 3

18 years ago in heaven .....  
" dad " cas says as he looks around for his father .   
"Cas , are you okay ?" His fathers voice flows around him , although he cant see his father .   
" dad , I have big news " cas says as he sits in the White that appeared in the middle of the room ." I'm pregnant dad " cas says with a happy smile on his face . The room grew gray " cassie , you know you can't keep the baby right ? It wouldn't be fair on either of you . They could get armed in the final battle and dean wouldn't be able to handle the hurt cassie ." God says his voice sad but firm it's not that he doesn't love his son or want him to be happy it's just that there is far great path for both them . Cas begins to cry softly to his self as he wraps his arms around his belly " I understand father " he said after a long period of time his voice lacking any serious emotion .

Present day .....  
" Dean did you think anything was off with cas ? When he was talking about beacon hills ? It was almost like he lived there or something ." Sam questions Dean as they pass the hell mouth and head south , " I don't sammy , cas has become some secretive over the past 18 years . He's not the same " Dean sighs , he wishes it could be like it use to when him and cas where happy and didn't just fuck once every few years when cas felt like it .   
" he's change so much sammy . " after this sam and Dean fall quite and just listen to the radio as they make their way to beacon hills .

In beacon hills .....  
" jackson " stiles moans out as jackson kisses her neck in this car , they both have a free period 3rd on Mondays so they sneak of and make out in his car . " God , stiles your so hot " jackson moans as stiles makes purring sounds as he touches her Breast . " God I love you " he mumbles into her skin .


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the words left Jackson mouth they both froze, not because the feelings aren't returned just ...well Jacksons kind of dating Lydia and doesn't know how to end it. He through he loved Lydia but then he met stiles and was enchanted by her smile and cute nose. He doesn't care that she isn't girly or caked in make up , he likes the fact she's down to earth and can call him out on his shit.   
They started this thing about two months back when stiles made school history by being the first girl to make the lacrosse team , it was after the first practise and Jackson was in the shower. He couldn't stop thinking about her legs and the way they looks as she ran across the filed to get the ball and how her eyes were perfectly framed by the helmet.   
He let a soft moan as he felt him self get hard , he heard a soft gasp and he turned around to find stiles in all her glory. She has cute moles dotted around her body and her skin looked like it was glowing , he couldn't stop his self as he made his way over to her and placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him so he could kiss her.   
.........................................Back in the car ....................................  
" you love me ? " stiles questioned in a quite yet curious tone. Jackson stumbled trying to find the right words " I mean ...well you see ...I yes. Yeah I love you." He says as he runs his hand through his Perfectly styled her messing it up.   
" I think I love you too , jacks "


	5. Chapter 5

Bitter sweet goodbye  
"So cas what's so special about beacon hills." Dean asks they pull up to an old house cas directed them to. It was in the middle of some woods with trees and flowers all around and the house was white with blue detailing. It looked well homey and very cas. " it's a very beautiful village dean and this is my house."it felt like a socker punch to the face ,cas not only knew the village but he lived here in this beautiful house while dena and Sam kept the world safe ...it didn't really seem fair that he got the beautiful quite village life while dean was suffering. He was suffering because he wasn't with the love of his life and he was all alone. He cleared his throat " so cas how long you lived here ?" Cas shrugged and looked away " about 18 years." So he's had this house since he left dean and moved out. Maybe Cas met someone else and that's why he got the house maybe he met a beautiful lady that he wanted to settle down with and not be stuck with dean. They make there way into the house, the house smells like fresh pine and the it's clean almost glowing ... This is how dean imagined heaven to look like. Someone clears there throat and it breaks dean out of his train of thought" father is calling , I will be back soon" and with that cas disappeared." I'm going to look around Sammy" dean says as he makes his way upstairs , there are six rooms on the second floor. Dean looks around the room when he comes to a room with a blue coloured door , it was a tradis blue. Dean pushes the door open and on the inside are loads of photos all across the walls, each with a little date written under them. Dean looks at the photos there are photos of him and sammy , then photos of him and cas ... Next to the photo of dean and cas is a photo of a baby with the caption " baby Winchester , date of birth 9 Th August 1998."


End file.
